


Someone You Cannot Recognize

by MakeMeWonder566



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Companions, Death, Friendship, Love, M/M, Pain, Regret, Romance, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeWonder566/pseuds/MakeMeWonder566
Summary: Mike think's there's nothing left for him, but he's wrong. He has Matt.





	

Mike stared at the empty bottle on his night stand. What a shame. Despite the endless amounts of alcohol he poured into himself he couldn't forget that night. Not what he had done. It constantly replayed through his mind. 

He couldn't reach Jessica fast enough. He watched Josh get dragged away as he hid, he didn't even try to help. He shot Emily right in the fucking face and watched the terror wash over his friends. He watched as the Wendigo impaled Sam, tossing her body to the ground as he hit the switch incinerating the lodge. It never ended. Everything stayed with him. Each day a constant reminder that he was to blame, that he could of saved them all, but he didn't.

Mike angrily tossed the comforter off and shuffled to the bathroom. He placed his hands on each side of the counter in attempt to balance himself. Facing the mirror he stared at his reflection and scoffed. This is what he had become. His eyes were tired. Tired of the same persistent nightmares, tired of the countless what if's, tired of living. He closed the door and started the shower, allowing the hot water to engulf the bathroom in steam. Mike stripped his clothes. He couldn't remember that last time he bathed himself. His clothes reeked of alcohol and smoke, dirt and filth shown from under his nails, his skin grimy. He closed his eyes and let the water pour over him. Even after washing the filth away he felt like rubbish. Mike rinsed the remaining suds from his body and turned the water off. 

Once dressed he tromped to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. As he cracked the top knocking sounded from the door. Mike rolled his eyes. Probably Matt, again. He hadn't missed a day since returning home from the lodge. 

Mike opened the door. "All is fuck-tastic, Matthew." He walked back to the fridge as he downed his beer, ready to retrieve another. "Uh, I brought some groceries." Matt looked at the desecrated apartment. The floor was covered in dirt and piles of dust floated in the corners, dishes were scattered carelessly across the counter and in the sink, and empty bottles sat on every surface. "Can't live on a liquid diet like this." Mike Scoffed. "Whatever you say, Matthew." Matt sighed and unloaded the groceries into the fridge and pantry. "You can't keep living like this." His gaze was empty as he stared at him. "I can, and I will." He went to take a swig from his beer, but Matt snatched the bottle from his hand. "You have to stop, Mike!" Mike let out a low snarl. "Say's who?! You?!" He pounded his fist on the counter. "That's just rich, little Matt still trying to save me." Matt shook his head and set the bottle down. "Mike, please." He placed a hand on his shoulder. Mike only tensed up and pushed him off. "What do you know? Huh?" Matt frowned. "I know you're scared." Mike shook his head quickly. "I am too." Matt reached under the sink and grabbed a trash bag. "But we can make it through this, together." He started to clear the apartment of trash. Mike moved the dishes and filled the sink with water. 

"Matt?" Mike's voice was now soft, almost inaudible. Mike knew how unreasonable he had been, how shitty he had acted. Matt was right. He was scared. Scared to lose himself, scared to lose Matt like everyone else. "Thank you. I uh, I know I haven't been easy to deal with these past few months." Matt nodded and started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. He could hear Mike sobbing quietly, shoulders hunched and hands over his face. Matt rushed over to him. "Hey, hey. Shhh." He cupped his hands around his face and looked him in the eyes. "It's okay, it's okay." Matt could feel the tears welling in his own eyes as Mike pulled him into a tight embrace. "We're going to get through this." Matt brushed through Mike's hair lightly with his fingers.

He helped Mike stumble back into the bedroom. "I think it's best you lay down for a bit, okay?" Mike nodded and collapsed onto the bed, unexpectedly pulling Matt down with him. "Uh, alright." Matt shuffled to the side and fluffed a pillow. He placed it under Mike's head. Before standing up Mike grabbed his hand. "Matthew?" He paused. "Can you please stay with me, just a little longer?" Matt sat back down. "Yeah."

Mike stared at the ceiling as Matt held him in his arms. He was right. It was going to be okay. Maybe not right now, but after a while, it would as long as they had each other. Matt placed a kiss delicately on his forehead.


End file.
